<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days Off by EmptyBliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096368">Days Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss'>EmptyBliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes time away can be needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Seed/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Days Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The heavy laughing filled the enormous bathroom. The splashing around didn’t help; it covered the floor with water and suds at this point. That did not matter. All that mattered was this moment. Just an infinitesimal moment with John during these times was just enough to keep you sane. </p><p> The water was now getting colder. You both have wasted so much time laughing and kissing. <em> Among other things. Shameful things. </em></p><p> Things in the valley are quiet right now. The past few days, the Deputy has been North, in the Whitetail Mountains. Jacob was handling them while they ran rampant in his region. You would only hope this nightmare would end, and you can go on with your lives and prepare for the upcoming end. </p><p> You lean back against John. And you feel his arms snake around you, grazing breast as he does. You put your finger up and scold him, “Ah! Not now. We already made a mess, and the water is cold.”</p><p> John smiles and bites at your shoulder, then your earlobe. “It’s fine. We can just start the bath over.”</p><p> You two have been in the bath now for some time. Laughing, talking, and doing things that Joseph would call sinful. Your hair was sticking to your skin, and John’s own was wet, yet he still took the time to slick it back. </p><p> “No, I am ready to get out now.”  With a roll of your eyes, you scoff. </p><p> He catches your longing gaze when you look back at him; he returns your smile with a light kiss on your back. Moving his hand to run along your shoulders, rubbing in the suds. “Just a little longer. I will run us some hot water, and when this is over, we will cuddle on the couch like you originally planned.” His attempt at a negotiation, not poorly executed when he mentions the cuddling. </p><p> Without your response, he already reruns the water. A little hotter than you usually like it, but that only meant he wished you both would be in there longer. </p><p> Looking into those enthralling blue eyes, you lean your head on his. “I would like that.” You tell him as he pressed his lips to your shoulders, but you look back again to kiss him on his cheek. “But, on one condition.” </p><p> “Ah, demands. Always with the demands.” He sways his head a little, then stops as he sees your eyes glare. His con-man smile grows on his lips when he puts them to your slick skin again, “But anything for you. Just name it.”</p><p> You shook him off your back. A small, sad look on his face when you do, but quickly turns into an excited smirk when you work your way to face him.</p><p> Some water swishing around, but that didn’t make the floor any less wet. You’d make him clean up the bathroom later, anyway.</p><p> “Promise me something.” You stand over him before sitting on his lap, entangling your fingers with his. Lifting his hands to your lips and pressing a light kiss on his knuckles. “No work. For either of us.”<br/>  He says nothing at first, listening to where you were going with this. Just tilts his head to the side. A corner of his lip curls to a smirk as he lets you go on with your request. </p><p> One more peck to his hand, and you place it against your cheek, “Your brother is handling things for now, and we actually seem to have some time for just us.”</p><p> John takes your cheek in his hand and lightly runs his thumb along your cheekbone, sighing at your words. “Yes, you are right. It... it’s not a bad idea.” He takes a deep inhale, “I can... Try to make some arrangements.”</p><p> You only plea to him once more, “Promise?” And he nods. That small commitment brought a joyous smile to your face.</p><p> “Yes, I promise. We can do something together..” </p><p> You took his face in your hands, feeling his smile as you do. Running your fingers along his cheeks and scratching your fingertips through his beard, leaning into him to kiss him softly. Still dragging your nails along his chin and along his jaw when you feel his hands run down your arms. </p><p>  John wraps his arms around your back to pull you in close to deepen your kiss. Cradling you as you move your hips against him, already feeling his erection return. </p><p> His tongue slips inside your mouth, and you let out a soft moan. Gliding your own tongue against his. You cup his face to savor his kiss, feeling one of his hands run down your back. His fingertips grazing your wet skin to your ass. Grabbing gently at first, but then digging his nails into your skin when you bite his lip. </p><p> With a deep groan, he pulls from your teeth and kisses you hard in retaliation. You can only smile at his brief attempt, moving your hands to push his hair back to look him over. Smiling against each other's lips and letting out little laughs while kissing again.</p><p> You reach your hand in between you both, feeling and take his dick in your hand. Stroking him slowly to watch as he takes a deep inhale and his head leaning back on the porcelain. </p><p>  Seeing to his exposed neck, you playfully drag your tongue along the skin to his jaw. Biting down when you can as you feel him dig his nails into you a little more. Massaging the meat of buttocks but skimming lower to your entrance. Teasingly running his fingers along your folds. </p><p> Your hand moves faster along his shaft as you feel his fingers push into you. Not fully, but enough to let out a tiny gasp with frustration. You flick your wrists quickly to urge him for just a little more, anything right now. Murmuring little pleas against his neck.</p><p> John tilts his head and smiles at your little cries, kissing you as he replaces your hand with his. Taking himself, running his hand along his shaft as you line yourself up. Sinking slowly down, both of you softly gasping on each other lips.</p><p> Firmly gripping his hair when you start to roll your hips against him. He moves his hands to your hips, guiding you as you ride his cock. The water sloshing around the both of you. Spilling out on the tile a little.</p><p> That didn’t bother John when you moved your hips harder and faster. Grinding away as you yanked his hair back to put your lips to his neck. Sucking hard as his hands roamed up your sides and to your breasts. Grabbing at them firmly as he quietly moans out when you bite down on his shoulder carefully.</p><p> John rocks his hip into you, attempting to meet your rhythm. Pushing deeper into you. The sensation made you pull from him, crying out and grasping at the side of the tub. He lets out a delighted sigh when he hears your sounds and taking hold of your hips again to slam into you. The combination of your own grinding and his pounding would not make you last much longer. When you felt a hand leave your hip and his thumb pressing down on your clit, rubbing with careful force, you felt that crash of ecstasy wash over. </p><p> Shuddering and convulsing around his dick, your moans echoing in the bathroom. Lewd sounds of skin smacking into one another and water sloshing around. Taking hold of his face, crashing your lips into him. Kissing him hard, whimpering when his slamming becomes rough. John wraps his arms around you when he bites down and licks at your lips. Burying his face into your neck as he cradled you with several final brutal thrusts. Meeting his own end, spilling his seed deep inside you.</p><p> Savoring your hot skin as he peppered small pecks along your neck. With a few more minutes of heaving and soft gasps, you both settle to become comfortable. Your back on his chest and his arms around your frame. Lifting your chin to look you in the eyes and kiss you softly, his one arm around you holding you tight.</p><p> You give him a small smile when he pulls away from your lips, “Are you ready for some time off?” </p><p> “I am. If I am with you, I know I’ll be happy.” He emphasized the end. Being together would be a treat even if you are home together. You reach up to graze your hands on his cheek; John turns with your hand to plant a small kiss on the palm. Leaning to kiss your lips once more, his tongue on yours. </p><p> As if the universe or God knew of your plans to play hooky, his home phone began to ring. He looks to you and sighs, “Never fails..” One more gentle kiss, “Let the machine take it.” </p><p>  You smile with such contentment when he tells you that. You move your hand to run it through this hair, pulling him to kiss you again. Both of you so fixated at that moment, ignoring the second call. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>